Of Course
by Lizzle09
Summary: The beat, feel it, it's your name, it's you. You are constantly on my mind and in my heart, everything I do and everywhere I go, I just think about you."


**A/N: **Ok so, a Ron/Hermione fic... set years after the Second Wizarding War. Ive already uploaded one of them whilst they were at school and so I wanted to write one of how their relationship had progressed over the years.

**Disclaimer: **Ron and Hermione belong to Harry Potter and of course the wonderful JKRowling... whom without my imagination would be seriously in danger =P

* * *

**Of Course**

She could still recall that first day she met him on the long train journey, how she didnt know that after that moment that she would fall in love for the first time and now she knew, forever. She didnt expect at the age of 11 to find the one boy who she was going to spend the rest of her life with, who she would cry over when he broke her heart, who she loved regardless of anything he did, to her there was only him; which was why it hurt that little bit more when she found herself stuck in an argument with him.

"Hermione, I cant be here 24/7, my job is important to me." Ron shouted at her.

"What? More important than me?" She screamed back, shoving her chair back from the table they had been sitting at.

"That's not what I said."

"Its what you meant." She glared.

Ron sighed, he rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, he did really love her but it was times like these when he was unable to communicate anything to her.

"Hermione, you have to understand,' he said reaching for her hands, she pulled them away, 'my job is important to me..."

"Yes, you've already mentioned that." She interrupted.

"Its important because it's something Ive worked for." He tried to explain, just as he did so Harry apparated in.

"Hi Ron, Hermione, Ginny wondered if -" Harry stopped noticing that he had walked into an argument, Ron's ears were a furious red, like they were when he was under pressure, Hermione's eyes were narrowed, her anger emitting from her - hell hath no fury like a womans scorn, he looked from Ron to Hermione and felt uncomfortable, 'Ill just go." He told them, and with that he apparated out of their home.

"He doesn't have the best timing." Ron smiled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that used to be you." She reminded him.

"True, Ive never really had a knack for choosing the right moments, like kissing you when we were in the middle of a war." He smiled at her, she laughed.

"Oi,' she prodded him, 'dont make me laugh Im still really mad at you."

"Why are you so mad? Is it because you dont want me to be an Auror?" He asked.

"Of course not." She shook her head, her bushy hair moving swiftly, her temper had reduced now, she let her hands fall to the table as she sat back.

Ron took her hand into his, and stroked her fingers, 'what is it then?"

She looked down, and then back into his eyes, she couldnt lie to him, 'its just, I am so unbelievably proud of you,' she sqouze his hand, 'you are the bravest man Ive ever met. But, I want you to be here more often, when you promise to be here I want you to actually turn up and not hours late, actually on time."

He put his hand on her cheek, and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall, 'Hermione, I love you so much, I have loved you ever since the first day I met you. I cant promise to always be here right now, its just something I cant do. But, I promise that Ill be here when I say I will, Im not going to let you fall asleep without kissing you and reminding you of how much I love you."

"I get scared, sometimes I dont hear from you for days, and its just so hard, I know you're with Harry and I get what you have to do. I understand Ron, but I just want you safe. After everything we've been through I cant lose you now, I cant have someone telling me that you've been killed while out on a hunt, I cant be on my own forever."

"Hermione,' he took her hand and placed it on his chest, 'can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Hermione asked.

"The beat, feel it, it's your name, it's you. You are constantly on my mind and in my heart, everything I do and everywhere I go, I just think about you."

Hermione smiled, 'really?"

"Of course, you can ask Harry, he can tell, I swear to God that scar of his is like a sense or something, he can always tell when Im thinking of you."

Hermione laughed, she'd forgotten how much she loved Ron's sense of humour and how he could change the situation so easily, 'I think that he's had that ability for years."

"Mmmn, possibly,' Ron smiled, Hermione dropped her hand back to the table, 'Im sorry Im not here more, and Im sorry that I dont keep in touch enough whilst Im working."

"Im sorry that I got so mad, its just, I love you so much, more than anything." She admitted, swallowing hard.

"I know." He kissed her, he then found himself completely overwhelmed by something, felt as though this moment was the one he'd been waiting for, the moment that his dad and Harry had told him would come to him whenever it was meant to. The feeling that this woman was the woman he was meant to be with.

"And now I know." Ron smiled.

"Know what?" She said smiling.

Ron winked and then stood up, he walked to the side of her and got down on one knee, he pulled out a black box from his jean pocket and opened it,'Hermione, I was so scared to do this, I thought it would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do. But, looking in your eyes I know that Im meant to be with you forever and so in the end this was the easiest thing for me to do. Hermione Jean Granger, marry me?"

She beamed, her excitement reeling, 'of course." He placed the ring on her finger, it slid on perfectly, it was white gold and had one diamond dead in the centre, it wasnt massive but it was beautiful, it was simple and just perfect to suit her. She put her hands on his face and kissed him passionately.

"I can't believe you said yes." He whispered as they pulled apart.

"Ive been waiting for this for years,' she smiled, 'I was always going to say yes." She whispered back.

They both beamed at each other, keeping eye contact constantly, 'we should tell your parents." Ron told her.

"Mmmnn, I suppose we should, but it can wait till later." She winked at him, he looked at her confused, to this she just smiled and took his hand pulling him up and heading up the stairs to the bedroom they shared.

"Oh."

"You didnt think we wouldnt celebrate properly did you? Now Ronald, you know that I like things my way." She winked.

"Well, when you put it that way." He pulled her in tightly and kissed her passionately, his hands roamed over her body as only two lovers could possibly experience, she ran her hands through his hair and then dropped them behind her to find the door handle of their bedroom. She pushed it down and pulled him in after her, Ron kicked the door shut behind blocking out the entire world.

Telling everyone could wait until tomorrow; but celebrating on their own, that was what was important now.

* * *

**There you go, please review, they mean alot :)**

**Lizzle09x  
**


End file.
